Imagine
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Dominique has to think about her fear during her sister's wedding.


**Title:** Imagine  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Dominique/Roxanne  
 **Warnings:** femslash, cousincest  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 762  
 **Summary:** Dominique has to think about her fear during her sister's wedding.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition:** Defense Against the Dark Arts - You're task is to write about a time you were scared about something and defended yourself against your fear.

Prompts Used - Pairing: Dominique/Roxanne / Word: gate / Word: toddler / Word: Warlock / Era: 19 years later / Emotion: Playful / Food: Orange / Animal: Toad / Plant: Devil's Snare / Adjective: Surprised / Spell: Accio /Song: Imagine – John Lennon

Extra Curricular Activity - Magical Theory - Prompts Used - Suck / Consist / Berry / Magenta / Analyze / Tendency / Cute / juice / thought / protect

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **July Event - A Summer Wedding (15 points)

 **Ultimate Battle Competition:** Matching Accessory Pack

 **LIFE Game Challenge:** Prompt Used - Orphan

 **Fanfiction Writing Month:** July Event - Character Versatility - Character Used - Roxanne Weasley

 **The "More Than a Name" Challenge:** Character Used - Roxanne Weasley

 **Non-Traditional Pairing Bootcamp:** Prompt Used - Taste

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Queen

* * *

Dominique walked through the gate, her magenta dress perfectly hugging her supple curves. She couldn't believe her sister was finally getting married. Victoire was so deliriously happy that it was kind of sickening.

She saw Roxanne and with a nod of consent from her Uncle George and Aunt Angie – neither completely happy with the relationship but somewhat accepting – she walked to her cousin and planted a sweet and chaste kiss on her lips. The taste of berries filled her senses, and she stifled the moan that wanted to explode out of her just because of a kiss. Then again, Roxanne always had that effect on her.

"Hello, my queen," Dominique murmured when they pulled away.

Roxanne smiled. "If I'm your queen, what are you?"

Dominique pretended to think. "How about your princess?"

Roxanne nodded happily. "I like it," she said, feeling enormously playful on such a beautiful summer day. It was definitely a beautiful day for a wedding.

They walked under the tent where a flurry of wedding preparations was happening and saw a toddler with a book on his lap.

"Who's that?" Roxanne asked.

"I think he's the younger cousin of one of Victoire's friends. I'm pretty sure he's supposed to be handling the rings."

Roxanne laughed and went to sit by the child while Dominique watched the scene unfold before her eyes. "Hello, what's your name?"

"Evan," he said, a cute look of concentration on his face as he studied the book.

"I'm Roxie. I'm one of many cousins of the bride. What are you reading?"

"It's a story about an evil warlock who caught in Devil's Snare, and the princess comes in and saves the day. She turns the evil warlock into a heroic wizard."

Roxanne arched a surprised eyebrow. "Not many little boys enjoy reading stories that consists of girls saving the day. I'm pleasantly stunned."

Evan put his thumb in his mouth for a brief suck as he looked at Roxanne. He took his thumb out of his mouth and said, "Lots of girls are heroes."

"I agree," Roxie nodded, feeing her heart warm at such a sweet little boy. "Anything else special about the princess that makes her so cool?"

Evan smiled a wide toothy grin. "She has a toad, unlike most girls who are scared of them."

Roxanne nodded seriously. "I completely understand. Toads are way cool."

"Cool," Evan agreed before he gave Roxanne a smile and toddled off, probably to find his parents.

Dominique came and took Evan's seat. "You were really great with him."

Roxanne took her hand. "Have you ever thought about having a child with me? We might not be able to do it biologically, but there are many orphans who need good homes. Imagine us raising a little girl or even a little boy who's as sweet as Evan." Roxanne nearly screamed in her enthusiasm.

Dominique's eyes widened. "Kids? I don't want kids."

Roxanne pulled her hand away from Dominique's grasp. "What? I mean, I know we never _talked_ about it, but I assumed children, or at least _a_ child, was part of our future."

Dominique shook his head. "I'm terrified of having a child depend on me. I'm terrified of having to protect a child and failing. No, there are no kids in our future. I'm sorry, Roxie." Dominique quickly left the tent; in fact, she couldn't leave fast enough.

Dominique stood at her sister's side as she said her vows to Teddy while Roxanne sat stiffly in her seat. Both avoided looking at the other, too caught up in their own world.

She cried when Victoire finally kissed the love of her life and when the reception started, she stayed at a distance from Roxanne when her girlfriend went over to the same little boy

She watched as Roxanne got some orange juice for the boy and watched how the boy lit up with glee when she did spells, especially the Accio one.

And it made Dominique think. What was she afraid of? She knew she had the tendency to analyze things to death, but truthfully what was her biggest fear when it came to being a mother?

She knew she was afraid she'd be a lousy mother, but all new mothers feared that very same thing. It didn't stop them, though.

She didn't want to be scared of something, especially when she knew she'd have her Roxie backing her up.

So, she'd tell Roxanne that she thought about it and they could at least talk about the possibility of adopting. Hopefully, Roxanne would be happy with that.


End file.
